The Creature From Lybon Forest
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: Rumors have it that a vicious reptilian monster resides deep within the depths of Lybon Forest, killing anyone it encounters, is it true, or is it a myth, the news report could tell otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

**The Creature From Lybon Forest**

**Summary: Some say it's not true, others say it is, could it be that a vicious bloodthirsty monster lives within Lybon Forest, where it would devour anyone who wanders into its territory. Many people wouldn't believe in such a story like that, but news reports about various deaths happening in the forest could prove that the rumors are not false after all.**

**There's gonna be alot of blood and gore in this story.**

**This is my first horror story.**

**(Note: Charizard plays the role of the monster in this story.)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

It was a dark, gloomy, and quiet night, somewhere in the middle of Lybon Forest, two College seniors named Jake and Mikey were out camping , having gotten out of college for two months of summer break, they were sitting in front a freshly made campfire while engaging in their own activities, Jake was listening to music on his Ipod while Mikey was reading a Fruits Basket manga.

Dude, seriously, why do you always read all those manga comics so much?", Jake asked.

The same reason you listen to music all the time, It relaxes me", Mikey replied.

No, you're just addicted to it, that's why", Jake commented.

I am not addicted, don't say stuff like that man, it's unnecessary", Mikey retorted.

Geez, calm down buddy I was just joking", Jake said chuckling to himself.

Yeah whatever, uh oh looks like were out of firewood, I'll go get some more", Mikey said before going off into the forest.

Alright, but don't take to long", Jake called to him.

So far, it's been on 2 hours and 16 minutes since Mikey had left, Jake had thought that he would be back by now.

Dang it Mikey, what's taking you so long?", Jake said getting frustrated.

But suddenly he heard a sound coming from a nearby bush. Wondering what it was, Jake decided to check it out for himself. The moment he looked in the bush he saw a pair of large eyes staring back at him angrily, which confused him. He had no clue on what it was nor did he even know it was here until now. Eager to find out, Jake reached for a flashlight laying next to his Ipod, after turning it on, he slowly and cautiously shined the light into the large bush. He sooned reacted with fear when he saw the face of a vicious creature, which caused him to drop the flashlight and crawl away from the bush. Then suddenly, without warning, the creature leaped from the bush and attacked Jake, biting and slashing him with incredible ferocity. Jake screamed in pain and agony as the massive animal hacked away at his body, tearing off his right arm with its deadly jaws and slashing his chest with its razor sharp claws, it then clamped its jaws down on Jake's head, and, with a powerful bite, crushed his skull, splattering blood everywhere around the campsite.

Several minutes later, Mikey came back to the campsite, carrying a big stack of firewood.

Hey Jake, I'm back with the firewood, sorry for taking so- what the heck!", Mikey said before noticing all the blood everywhere. The very sight of it causes Mikey to drop the wood in a panic.

What happened here, where did all this blood come from?", Mikey wondered.

He walked cautiously around the campsite, as he did he called out Jake's name.

Jake, Jake, where are you?", Mikey called out.

But there was no response. Mikey was starting to get nervous, it all made sense to him now, he soon realized where the blood came from, it quickly dawned on him. Jake had been attacked and killed. Overwhelmed with fear, Mikey turned to run away but found himself bumping into a large unknown figure. Since the campfire had gone out, he could not see it clearly. Grabbing the flashlight that Jake had dropped, he took a good look at the figure. From what he could see, this creature was reptilian in appearance. It had orange skin, a yellow belly, a pair of large wings, a long tail, a long neck, razor sharp claws, and a vicious dragon like face. Mikey also saw the blood dripping from its mouth, which meant it had killed Jake. The creature glared down hungrily at the frightened college student, but before it could attack, Mikey took off running into the forest. He ran as fast as he could through the forest, but he suddenly heard loud footsteps coming in his direction, he quickly looked behind his shoulder to see the massive monster chasing after him.

HELP, HELP, SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEASE, HELP!", Mikey screamed.

He failed to look where he was going, he ended up tripping over a fallen tree branch. Mikey managed to recover, however, just as he started running, suddenly the monster caught him by his left arm. Mikey screamed with pain as the monster's teeth sank themselves deeper into his flesh, drawing out blood as they did. In a desperate attempt to escape, Mikey picked up a big rock on the ground and bashed it against the animal's face, causing it to let go of his arm, thus allowing Mikey to run away. The creature growled with anger and rage as it watched it's prey escape.

Mikey continued running through the forest, holding on to his bloody arm, until he finally made it out onto the street. Lucky for him he saw a police car driving down the road. The car soon stopped at his location and a policeman got out.

Hey, are you alright?", asked one of the policemen.

THERE'S A MONSTER OUT IN THAT FOREST, IT'S BIG AND DANGEROUS AND IT KILLED MY FRIEND JAKE", Mikey shouted out in panic.

Okay, calm down, I'll take you to the hospital", said the policeman as he lead Mikey into the car. As they car drove away, Mikey could hear the sound of the creature roaring loudly.

ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR.

* * *

**The Next Day on the news......**

_Greetings,I'm Tom Allo reporting for the Local News Network. I'm here at the Provena Health Hospital with the recently brought in patient, Mikey Sover, who claims that he was attacked by a monster in Lybon Forest", said the reporter._

_Now Mikey, can you please explain to us exactly how this all happened?", Tom asked._

_Well, me and my buddy Jake were out camping in Lybon Forest, we were sitting in front of a campfire then I realized we were out of firewood so I went to get some more. Then when I came back I found blood splattered all over the place, that's when I figured out that Jake had been killed by a savage beast, the very moment I turned around to run away I came face to face with it, this creature was the most dangerous thing I had ever seen. I managed to run away before it could attack me, but then it started chasing me. I tripped over a fallen tree branch, but just as I began to run, that beast grabbed hold of my left arm, luckily I hit it in the face with a rock to make it release my arm. I made it out in time for a police car to come by and take me away from that forest. That's how it all happened I swear", Mikey explained._

_Are you certainly positive that it wasn't a bear of some sort?", the reporter asked._

_ARE YOU CRAZY MAN, A CREATURE THIS SAVAGE COULD EASILY KILL A BEAR IN A FIGHT FOR ALL I KNOW", Mikey snapped._

_And there you have it everybody, as of right now, Mikey claims that there's a vicious monster living in Lybon Forest, though no one is aware of it except Mikey", Tom said._

_So everyone, whatever you do, don't go to Lybon Forest, there's a monster in there who will eat you alive", Mikey warned._

_And that's the news for today", Tom said._

Man what a bust", Link said as he turned off the TV.

Hey Link, do you think there might be a monster in that forest?", asked Marth.

I don't know Marth, I don't know", Link replied.

But you heard what they said on the news, it killed a college student", Marth informed him.

So, that doesn't prove anything at all", Link retorted.

Wait a minute, are you saying that you don't believe what you just heard on the news a minute ago?", Marth asked.

Yeah, I won't believe it unless I see it for myself", Link answered.

You know Link, sometimes you don't always have to see things just to believe they exist, hearing about them also works too", Marth explained.

Look, I could care less about what you just said, all I know is that I don't believe in stuff like that, it just doesn't sound true to me, it sounds more like a fairy tale", Link said as he got up from the couch and walked away.

Well, sometimes stories can be true", Marth said to himself.

* * *

**Well, this is my sixth story, it took me days just to work on it.**

**So, Link doesn't believe that there's a monster in Lybon Forest huh?**

**Well he'll find out soon enough in the next chapter.**

**Bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

So far, after the news report about the recent death in the forest, some people were convinced that there was a monster thriving within Lybon Forest, while others simply passed it off as nothing but a myth. But many people don't know whether or not if the creature that Mikey had explained about in the news was actually real. But some unsuspecting people would immediately find out the very moment they entered the forest.

Speaking of said people, a married couple named Jim and Martha were out camping in Lybon Forest for their 13th anniversary. They were currently cuddled up together while enjoying the nice and quiet fresh air of the forest.

Oh Jim, isn't this so romantic?", asked Martha.

Yes, it sure is honey, there's nothing that can ruin this perfect moment", replied Jim.

But little did they suspect that they were being watched from within the depths by a bloodthirsty predator. The behemoth crept slowly towards the unsuspecting couple, but in the process it steps on a twig and cracks it, which startles the couple.

What was that?", Martha asked in fear.

It sounded like something was coming towards us, and I'm gonna find out what it is", Said Jim as he got up to go find out the source of the sound, but Martha grabbed his arm, stopping him.

Jim don't go, you might get killed", Martha warned him.

I'm willing to take that risk", Jim replied while pulling his arm away from grasp.

Please be careful, and come back safely", She said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

I'll try", Jim replied before heading off into the forest.

Martha started to get worried, she shivered nervously, and tears started dripping down her face. She was hoping Jim would be back by now, but before she could even tell something was wrong, she was suddenly spooked by a loud scream of pain which echoed in the forest. She soon realized that her husband had been attacked.

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH", Jim screamed.

JIM,JIM, OH NO",Martha shouted in alarm as she rushed into the forest to find him. But the moment she did so, she found a trail of fresh blood along the way. At the very second when she found the source of the blood, she stood frozen with fear at the sight of the creature that attacked Jim. The massive flesh eater turned around to face the woman, who was so incredibly filled terror and shock that she could barely move. Her eyes widened with shock as she soon noticed the severed head of her husband being held within the monster's blood covered mouth, and his whole entire body was being dragged in its right clawed hand. The orange skinned creature towered over Martha, looking down at her with hunger in it's eyes. Without a even saying a word, she let out a scream and tried to run away, but before she could the creature grabbed her with its left hand and dragged her on the ground, back into the depths of the forest. Martha kicked and screamed trying to free herself from the monster's grasp. All that was heard last was the loud sound of flesh being ripped apart and bones being crushed in powerful jaws.

* * *

**Later that night at the mansion.....**

Did you guys hear the news, two more people got killed in the forest this morning, this time it was a married couple", Ike informed.

Oh great, first two college students get attacked, one of them survives, and now a married couple gets killed by some unknown beast in the forest, what the heck is going on these days", Sonic wondered.

Maybe the rumors are true, there may be a monster in that forest", Fox said.

C'mon, don't tell me you actually believe that stuff", Link said.

Of course I do, so what", Fox retorted.

Well too bad, because I don't", said Link.

Link, sometimes things can be true even when you don't believe they are, you know I'm right", Samus told him.

Oh what do you know Samus, you never even saw the news, how could you possibly know anything at all", Link said.

You're being very stubborn about this Link", Ike pointed out.

Listen Ike, there are a lot of things that I believe in and some things that I don't believe in, and this is one of them", Link said defensively.

A Charizardosaurus",said Ness.

Everyone looked at him in confusion as he was looking up an article on the computer.

Excuse me, what are you talking about?", Samus asked feeling puzzled.

Come and look at this article and I'll tell you", Ness informed.

Everyone gathered around Ness in order to look at what he was reading.

Okay, it says that the Charizardosaurus (called Charizard for short) is a large,bipedal, winged-reptile that mainly specializes in stealth and ambush when hunting for prey. The wings that protrude from its back are used to propell itself through the air when in flight, it also uses them as a defensive display against other predators such as wolves, bears, or cougars. It spreads it wings open, bares its claws and roars as means of scaring off its enemies. Despite its name, it is not a dinosaur of any variety, nor is it related to dinosaurs at all. It is a member of the Charidae family, other species include the Charmeleodon, and the Charmandra, which are more smalller predators compared to their more larger cousin. It primarily preys on other animals such as white-tailed deers, mule deers, and big horned sheep, however, its most favorable prey is a full grown moose. It is well known for its aggression and ferocity, as it also attacked and killed any humans that entered its territory. So far, news reports claimed that this animal was responsible for the deaths of a college student, and a married couple", Ness said as he read the article.

Whoa, a Charizardosaurus, that's what this thing is", Sonic said in surprize.

Yeah, and look there's a picture of it down below the summary", Ness said before moving the scroll bar down to the picture. Everyone got a good look at the creature, and they all reacted with shock.

Whoa, I guess the news wasn't lying at all, it really does exist", Link said.

See I told you it was true", Marth told him.

* * *

**The next day.....**

The creature, now having been identified as a Charizardosaurus, was down by the river, quenching it's thirst after having killed and eaten a mule deer. But then suddenly it lifts its head at the sound of a roar coming from behind it. It turned around to come face to face with a full grown 1500 pound male Kodiak Bear, who also came down to the river to drink. The reptilian predator spread its wings and bared its claws at the bear in an attempt to fend it off, but the bear stands up on its hind legs and roars, refusing to back down. The two predators began to size each other up, growling and roaring at each other as they did so, and within minutes, the bear charged forward towards the reptile, slashing its claws at it. Charizard swerved to the side, dodging the attack and countering with a tail whip to the bear's face, knocking it back slightly. Recovering from the attack, the predatory mammal lunged towards its opponent once, this time managing to tackle it to the ground, where the bear proceeded to bite into the reptilian animal's neck. But the Charizardosaurus used its arms to restrain the bear, holding it back, preventing the mammal from reaching its throat. However, the bear slashed the behemoth across the chest with its claws, leaving bloody wounds as a result. Enraged, the reptile uses its strength to throw the bear off. Getting up, Charizard stomps over to its weakened opponent and pins it down to the ground with immense force, nearly breaking the bear's back, but managing to cripple it's back legs. In a last ditch attempt to retreat, the bear catches it's opponent off guard and bites into the reptilian's left leg, causing it to roar in pain. Now even more enraged than ever, Charizard retaliates by digging its powerful claws deep into the bear's back, mortally wounding it. The bears tries in vain to regain it's footing so it could escape, but the fierce reptile clamps its jaws down on the bear's neck and sinks its teeth into it, crushing the mammal's neckbone, severely killing it as a result. Charizard then lets out a loud roar which echoes throughout the forest for hours, afterwards it proceeds to feast on the dead bear, tearing away at its flesh and consuming it with great ferocity.

* * *

**Well, there you have it, the second chapter.**

**To be honest folks, It took me several hours and several days just to come up with the words for this chapter, and I'm exhausted.**

**And it wouldn't hurt just to read the stories I made , and review them for a change.**

**Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

So, now that we know that this Charizardosaurus actually exists, what do we do now?", Sonic asked.

I don't know, what do you think we should do?", Samus replied.

I think that what we should do is go to Lybon Forest and see this animal for ourselves, so that way we'll be able to find out if it actually lives there", Link suggested.

What, are you crazy Link, why would come up with a stupid idea like that?", Fox questioned him.

What's wrong with that?", Link asked in confusion.

What's wrong with it, didn't you hear on the news, those three people it killed, if we go there, pretty soon we'll be on the news", Sonic said.

You must be nuts if you think we'll go along with that, if you want to go and get your head bitten off or something by that monster, then you can count me out", Marth said in refusal.

Actually guys, I think Link may have a point to all of this", Falco said.

Aw c'mon, you don't actually agree with this guy do you Falco", Fox said.

Yes I do, we won't know if this creature lives there unless we see for ourselves", Falco said.

Then it's settled, we're all going to Lybon Forest", Link said.

* * *

**Later.....**

The entire gang were heading to Lybon Forest in a large van, which Link was driving.

Link, are you sure this is a good idea?", Peach asked nervously.

Of course, it's full proof", Link replied.

I cannot believe we're going to the homeland of a carnivorous reptile who's probably as big as a full grown male brown bear, which it could easily kill in a fight for all I know", Sonic complained.

C'mon Sonic, what are you griping about, this will be a chance for us to try and search for that creature. Who knows, we might even be able to capture it in a trap and sell it for like ten grand or something", Link said.

Are you crazy, if anyone buys it they might put it on display in a museum or a zoo or something I don't know", Sonic retorted.

He's got a point Link, capturing it doesn't sound like a good idea", Marth said.

What are you guys getting worked up for, this could be the discovery of a lifetime", Link assured them.

LINK STOP, THERE'S SOMEONE ON THE ROAD", Samus yelled.

Link quickly got the message when he spotted a man out on road, blocking their way. Link stopped the van right before it was about to hit the man.

What the heck are you doing in the middle of the road, you almost made me run over you", Link scolded.

You have to go back, it's too dangerous to go to Lybon Forest", said the man, who was a college student.

Wait a minute I know you, you're that guy we saw on the news, Mikey Sover", Link said.

Yes I am, but that's not important, you can't go to that forest, that monster will kill you if it sees you", Mikey explained.

Look, we don't care what you say, we don't know for sure if it lives there, and were going there to find out", Falco butted in.

I'm serious, you cannot go there, you have no idea what that thing is", Mikey told them.

Yes we do, it's a Charizardosaurus, though it's called Charizard for short", Link corrected him.

Seriously, will you listen to me", Mikey said.

Listen I don't have time for this, you're wasting enough of my patience as it is, now if you don't mind, we have to get going", Link said as he drove around Mikey.

WAIT, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, THIS CREATURE KILLS ANYONE IT SEES, YOU'RE MAKING A BIG MISTAKE", Mikey called out to them, but they didn't hear him.

I gotta follow them and keep them out of danger", Mikey said before he took off after them

Gees, what a wingnut", Link commented.

Link, I don't know about this", Mario said.

Relax Mario, we're here", Link said as he pulled over next to the forest

* * *

**Sometime later.**

I don't like it here, this forest creeps me out", Fox said nervously as he and the others were walking through the forest.

Fox is right, I think we should go back", Peach agreed.

Oh come on guys, it's not really that bad, you act like someone or something is watching us", Link said, unaware that a certain creature was watching him and his friends from within the depths of the forest, growling with anger and hunger.

Eventually there walk through the forest lead them to down to the river, where they came upon the most shocking sight of all. It was the skeleton of a full grown male Kodiak Bear, laying in the middle of river, without even any pieces of flesh remaining.

Whoa, I don't believe it, what could've caused this?", Roy asked in surprise.

It was probably eaten by a another bear", Link assumed.

Are you blind Link, there's no way that another bear would cause this, it might've been killed in a fight and eaten afterwards by a rival predator, I mean look, the back legs and the neckbone of the skeleton are broken, a bear's claws and teeth aren't strong enough for that killing method", Mario pointed out.

Wait a minute, I think I left out something on that article I read on the computer", Ness said.

What was it? ", Lucas asked.

It said that the Charizardosaurus is easily capable of killing other large predators like bears and cougars by breaking their bones in fights, such as crippling their legs with its great strength in its arms, and by crushing their neckbones with its powerful jaws", Ness explained.

There, we know that it lives here, now we can go", Fox said as he turned to leave , but Falco grabbed his shoulder.

Will you stop freaking out Fox", Falco told him, but Fox pushed him away and continued walking off, back into the forest, when suddenly a large orange reptilian clawed hand reached out from the side, grabbed Fox and pulled him into through the bushes, followed by a scream of pain from Fox, and then the sight of blood splattering out onto a tree and into the river.

OH MY GOD, SOMETHING JUST ATTACKED FOX AND KILLED HIM", Marth screamed in alarm.

What the heck just happened , what was it that attacked him", Link wondered in shock.

I'm not waiting to find out, let's make a run for it", Samus said before running off into the forest, with the others following close behind her.

* * *

**An hour later during nighttime**

Okay, that was the most horrible and shocking sight I've ever seen", Link said while he and the others were gathered around a freshly made fire.

Yeah I know, did any of you happen to notice that large arm that grabbed Fox", Sonic said.

Guys, I think that might have been the Charizardosaurus I read about on the internet", Ness said.

You think so?", Marth asked.

I believe so, a bear couldn't have killed him like that", Ness answered.

Well, all I know is, we gotta be extra careful, there's no telling if that creature might strike again", Mario said.

Which is why you should leave before it's too late", said Mikey who just came out of the forest unexpectedly.

You again, how did you know where we were?", Link asked in annoyance.

I followed you here on foot, I was trying to keep an eye on you", Mikey replied.

Well as you can see, we're currently still shook up from witnessing Fox get killed by a predator earlier", Link said.

See, I tried to warn you not to come here, but you didn't listen, now you've lost one of your friends, you should've listened, that's too bad", Mikey said.

But suddenly Falco grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him forward, glaring at him fiercely.

You listen to me smart mouth, that guy was my best friend, he was like family to me, we always stuck up for each other when the situation demanded, now he's dead, and I'm mourning right now, so don't you ever talk about him like that, or I'll bust your face in, got it punk",Falco threatened him.

Okay, sorry I mentioned it", Mikey said.

Looks like we're all out of firewood, I'll go get some more", Marth said as he got up and walked off into the forest.

Wait, don't go in there", Mikey warned him, but he was too late as Marth was already gone.

Oh my god, will you shut up already", Link said.

What are you getting mad at me for, I'm only trying to keep you all from getting killed", Mikey said.

Well, for once your stupid claim got one of our friends killed by some mystery creature out in the forest", Link argued.

Yeah, I lost my best friend because of you", Falco butted in.

Oh sure, go on and blame me for this, I tried warning you about this place, but instead you go anyway, and now that monster is probably on the hunt right, for all I know, it's probably after you friend", Mikey argued back.

Will you three stop arguing, this isn't getting us anywhere", Zelda said.

I just hope that Marth will come back safely", Mario said.

* * *

**Meanwhile........**

I gotta admit, seeing Fox get killed like that was shocking, but we still have no idea what it was that attacked him, it might've been that Charizard that Ness read about in the article", Marth said to himself as he searched for some firewood.

Little did he know, that the carnivorous reptile was quietly advancing towards him, though its growling nearly gave it away.

What was that?", Marth wondered suspiciously.

He looked around to see where the growling sound came from, but there was nothing in sight, which made him confused.

That's weird, I could of swore that I heard something growl", Marth said.

Before he had a chance to think, a large shadow appeared over him, it was in the shape of a large reptilian animal. Marth turned around to find himself face to face with a Charizardosaurus, who looked down at him, growling with hunger. Marth was frozen with fear at the sight of the predator.

But he didn't have time to act as the monster wasted no time in attacking the defenseless human, tearing him limb from limb, drawing out huge amounts of blood.

* * *

**The next morning.....**

Link and the other had woken up after falling asleep last night while waiting for Marth to come back with the firewood. They then noticed that Marth was nowhere in sight.

Guys, something isn't right, Marth never came back last night", Link said.

I wonder why, what could've happened to him",Samus wondered.

You don't suppose that monster might have killed him do you",Mario suspected.

Oh great, first Fox gets killed and now Marth gets killed, two friends killed in half of a week", Sonic pointed out.

I knew it, I knew coming here was a bad idea from the start", Ike commented.

That's what I was trying to tell you before, it's too dangerous to be out here in this forest", Mikey said.

Now hold on everybody, let's not get carried away, we still don't know for sure that this Charizardosaurus was responsible for the deaths of our friends", Falco stated.

Well, either way, I'm gonna go see for myself if Marth is truly gone", Samus said as she was about to walk into the forest, but Mikey grabbed her arm.

No, don't go, you'll get killed", Mikey warned her.

Let me go, I'll believe it when I see for myself", Samus replied,pulling her arm from Mikey's grip and walking off.

* * *

Hmph, what an idiot, trying to keep me from leaving because I'll get attacked, yeah right", Samus commented as she walked through the forest, looking for Marth.

But suddenly, out of nowhere, a large reptilian creature lunged out at Samus from the side, she barely managed to dodge it, falling over in the process. She reacted with fear as the predatory creature began walking towards her.

Please, please don't kill me, please no, I beg of you,please", Samus pleaded, crying as she crawled away from him.

But the Charizardosaurus didn't listen as it continued towards her. But before it could bite her, it stopped, and looked at her. This reaction from the animal confused Samus, she had no idea why it just stared at her and did nothing. Then something dawned on her, and she took a closer look at the monsters eyes, and began wondering.

Hmm, you look real familiar, It's like I've seen you before, but how", Samus wondered.

Then she suddenly remembered an old memory that had been locked up in her head for so many years.

Oh my god, Char-char, is that you", Samus said as soon she recognized the reptile, who nodded in response.

I haven't seen you since you were a baby and I was a little girl, oh I've missed you so much", Samus said with joy as she hugged the reptile around his neck.

I can't believe it, after all these years, I'm actually get to see you again, you sure have gotten big since I last saw you, I still remember when we first met", Samus said.

* * *

**Flashback......**

_Somewhere, within Lybon Forest, an 8 year old Samus Aran was sitting on a large log,crying with grief and sadness. Earlier today, both of her parents were killed by a pack of wolves while they were hiking through the forest. The very thought of it made Samus feel even more upset than before._

_I can't believe there dead, and I'll never see them again", Samus said to herself._

_She lifted her head up at the sound of hearing something rustling in the bushes. Being curious, Samus walked over to the bush and peeked inside. She then noticed a small orange baby reptile hiding in the bush._

_Hey there little fella", Samus greeted._

_The little reptile backed away from her, shivering in fear._

_It's okay, I won't hurt you, come on out, don't be scared", Samus assured._

_She then backed up slowly and watched as the little animal crawled out of the bush._

_You look like you're lost, do you have a family?", Samus asked._

_The young reptile shook it's head in sadness._

_Oh, that's so sad, I lost my family too", Samus said._

_Then suddenly, the baby nuzzled itself against her chest, chirping softly._

_Aww,you're so cute, friendly too", Samus said as she kneeled down and patted the animal's head._

_You know, I have a feeling that we could be good friends", Samus commented._

_Then she thought up a name she could call her new friend._

_You know, I think I'll call you Char-char, what do you think" , Samus suggested._

_The young reptile responded by licking her cheek._

_I guess that's a yes", Samus said as she hugged the infant._

* * *

Oh, I'm so glad we're together again",Samus said as she stroked his cheek with her right hand.

Char-char nodded in agreement.

Wait a minute, Char-char, is it true about what they're saying on the news, that you were responsible for the death of a college student and a married couple, so it was you who killed my two friends?", Samus questioned him.

Char-char nodded.

Char-char, this isn't like you, why would you do such a thing like that?", Samus questioned again.

The reptile just looked at her sadly.

Wait, you were only doing this to cover up your sadness because you missed me weren't you?", Samus assumed.

Char-char nodded slowly.

Aw, poor thing, I'm so sorry you felt that way, you know, the truth is, I missed you too", Samus said giving him a kiss on his forehead.

But look on the bright side, you and I are together again, and I'll never leave you alone ever again", Samus assured him.

But then she noticed that he was glaring and growling at something behind her.

Char-char, what's wrong, is there something behind me", Samus wondered.

She heard something growling behind her, she turned around and gasped in fear as she saw a pack of wolves, the exact same predators who killed her parents when she was a kid. The predators slowly advanced towards her, growling with hunger. But suddenly, the Charizardosaurus stepped in front of her, attempting to protect her from the carnivorous mammals. He opened his wings, bared his claws, and roared at the wolves, trying to fend them off, but the wolves charged forward. One of them tried leaping for his throat, but he smacked it into a tree with his right arm, all the while swinging his tail at another. He suddenly roared in pain when one of them bit his left arm, while another bit onto his right wing. Pretty soon, the entire pack began overwhelming him, biting and scratching all over him, meanwhile the leader of the pack, who was the largest began making it's way towards Samus, who was cornered against a tree, intending to kill her. Enraged, Char-char started to fight back with extreme ferocity as he began viciously killing all the wolves that attacked him, crushing one wolf by stomping on it, and ripping another wolf in half, all the while fatally wounding another by stabbing it in the side and breaking it's jaw, leaving blood everywhere. After crushing a wolf's neckbone in his jaws, Char-char rushed towards the pack leader, who was about to kill Samus. Just before the wolf could attack her, Char-char yanked it away by it's tail with his jaws and threw it against a rock. In retaliation the wolf leapt at him, clamping it's jaws onto his shoulder, drawing out blood. Now even more enraged, the Charizardosaurus bit down on the wolf's back and began crushing it. The wolf yelped in pain, struggling to breaking free, but the reptile clamped down harder on the wolf's back, crushing it completely. Dropping the wounded mammal, Char-char then grabbed it's head in his mouth, and with great strength, ripped off it's head, splattering blood everywhere.

Thanks Char-char, you saved me, now I know that we'll never be separated again", Samus said as she hugged him.

Come on, I'll take you somewhere to tend to your wounds", Samus as she lead him further into the forest.

* * *

**Meanwhile......**

I don't understand, why hasn't Samus came back", Link wondered.

I hope she didn't get killed", Peach said worried.

See, I told you it was dangerous here, if you had listened to me before, things would've been alright, but no, you decided to ignore me and go anyway and now there's a-

But Mikey got cut off when Link punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Mikey held his nose as it bled really badly.

WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE **** UP ALREADY, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, YOU'VE JUST BEEN TALKING ON AND ON ABOUT THE SAME THING THE ENTIRE TIME, I'M TIRED OF IT", Link yelled.

OKAY, FINE, GO ON AND GET YOURSELVES KILLED, I DON'T CARE, I TRIED TO HELP, BUT YOU REJECT ME, THAT'S FINE BY ME, CAUSE YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN", Mikey yelled back before walking off.

Link why did you do that, that was rude", Zelda said.

Yeah, he was only trying to help us", Luigi said in agreement.

I don't care, he was annoying, and I couldn't take it anymore", Link replied.

Let's focus everyone, we need to go find Samus before she gets killed", Sonic said.

You're right, let's all go together, that way we can watch one another", Mario said.

I hope Samus is alright", Lucas said before he and his friends all headed off into the forest to find Samus.

* * *

**Well, this is the third chapter.**

**So, as it turns out, Samus and the Charizardosaurus are childhood friends, that's why they became friends.**

**I know there aren't many deaths, or much blood in this chapter, but I assure you, this is still a horror story, trust me, they're will be plenty more deaths or far more blood in the next chapter, I promise you all.**

**But in the meantime, I'm gonna be working on chapters for other stories, and I'll and make some new stories.**

**These are the stories I'm working on chapters for:**

**1. Bowser's Sisterly Dilemma**

**2. The Koopa and the Bounty Huntress**

**3. Daisy's Koopa Love**

**4. Rise Of The Undead Koopa**

**These are the stories I'll be making:**

**1. Sonic The Cat: Love & Revenge**

**2. A Food Problem**

**3. The Syndicate of Evil**

**4. Spider-Man vs Jason**

**5. Momma Loves You, Seriously**

**6. Sexed Up**

**Later folks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Now everyone, we have to stay together, it's easy to get lost in this forest" Mario said as he and the others walked through the forest in a group.

You don't think Samus got killed do you?" Lucas asked.

No, I'm sure she's alright, we just have to keep looking" Link said.

I don't know why I even agreed to come along, this was a bad idea from the start" C. Falcon said.

We've already lost two friends in half of a week, and I don't want to be the next one to get killed" Falco said.

But while they were walking through the forest, they suddenly heard Roy scream.

Roy, what is it, did you see something?" Peach asked.

Look" Roy said pointing at what appeared to a blood covered human skull lying on the ground next to a bush. Everyone gasped in shock at the sight of this horrifying discovery.

Oh my god, what could have caused this?" Sonic asked in shock.

I have no idea, but I'm getting scared just thinking about it" Link said fearfully.

I told you we shouldn't have came here" Zelda said in fright.

What could be more worst than this?" Ness asked.

Then all of a sudden a loud roar was heard.

ROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR

The sound of this caused everyone to run off in random directions, screaming in fear, not knowing they were getting themselves lost, which was very bad news.

* * *

Oh man, where is everybody?" Falco wondered in fear as he noticed that there was no one else around.

He walked around cautiously in the forest, trying to find his friends, but to no avail. He was also unaware that he was being followed by a mysterious creature, which growled ferociously, frightening Falco.

What was that?" Falco suspected looking around carefully for the source of the sound, but there was nothing in sight.

Where did that growling sound come from?" Falco suspected.

Then he heard it again.

I gotta get out of here" Falco said.

But just when he started running, a giant reptilian head popped out from a bush, clamped it's jaws around Falco's waist and dragged him into the bush, drawing out blood as the unknown monster tore him apart.

* * *

**Sometime later...**

Link, Ness, Mario, anyone" C. Falcon said wandering slowly throughout the forest.

I should have known this was gonna happen, why did Link even talk me into this" C. Falcon said.

But then a loud stomping sound was heard within the depths of the forest.

What was that stomping?" He wondered fearfully.

Then he heard the same sound once again, only this time it was much louder.

Something must be follwing me, but what is it?" C. Falcon wondered.

But when the stomping got louder, C. Falcon had no choice but to start running. He tried running as fast as he could, but was taken by surprise when he saw a large reptilian predator flying above him before it descended down and tried to grab him from mid-air.

Oh my god, it's that Charizardosaurus, and it's after me, I got to keep running until I manage to lose it" C. Falcon said as he continued running, trying to escape from the massive animal. But he was unlucky however as the monster tackled him to the ground, clawing at his back, tearing out his intestines, and finally it clamped it's jaws down on his head and bit it off, squirting out blood. It then let out a loud roar.

ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Somewhere, in another part of the forest, Ness and Lucas were startled by the loud sound.

Boy, that was loud" Ness said.

It sounded like a monster, I hope it doesn't find us" Lucas said in fear.

Calm down Lucas, as long as that monster doesn't find us, we'll be alright" said the teenager( yes, I forgot to mention that Ness and Lucas are both 19 year old teenagers in this story).

I'm not so sure about that" Lucas said.

Trust me, the sooner we find the others, then we'll be able to get out of here" Ness assured him.

But then Ness noticed that Lucas was shivering and cowering for some reason. He had no idea why.

Lucas,what's wrong, why are you getting scared?" Ness asked.

Yo-you-you-you remember that m-m-mon-monster you read about in the article" Lucas stuttered.

Yeah, what about it?" Ness asked.

IT'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU" Lucas yelled.

Ness soon turned around to find the Charizardosaurus standing in front of him, with blood covering it's mouth. It growled at the two teenagers, striking extreme fear into both of them.

RUN" Lucas yelled as he took off running, with Ness following close behind. But the Charizardosaurus caught Ness by biting his leg, dragging him away.

NESS, NOOOOOO" Lucas yelled.

GO ON WITHOUT ME, SAVE YOURSELF" Ness said before the monster began eating him alive.

Lucas could only watch with pure fear and sadness as he witnessed his best friend being killed by the meat eating reptile. After taking one last look, Lucas continued running away.

* * *

**Later on...**

Link, I'm scared" Zelda said while she, Link, and Peach were walking together in group.

Me too" Peach agreed.

I'm a little scared myself, seeing that skull really freaked me out" Link said.

Do you think Samus is alright?" Peach asked.

Don't worry, I'm pretty sure she's still alive, somewhere" Link assured.

I hope so, because I'd hate to think that she got killed" Peach said.

Can we not talk about death please, it's bad enough that Fox and Marth had gotten killed" Zelda said.

Then all of a sudden, Mikey popped out of a nearby bush.

Thank god you're all still alive" Mikey said.

What, you again, what are you doing following us?" Link questioned him.

I was trying to find you guys to make sure you weren't dead" Mikey said.

Dead, what do you mean?" Peach asked.

I didn't want to say this, but, more of your friends were killed" Mikey mentioned.

What!" Link and the girls all said.

I'm serious, Falco,C. Falcon, and Ness, they're all dead " Mikey said.

I can't believe it, how did they die?" Link asked.

The Charizardosaurus killed them all one by one" Mikey said.

This is horrible" Peach said.

Now will you listen to me and leave this forest?" Mikey asked.

We're not leaving without Samus" Link said.

I suppose I can accept that" Mikey said.

You could help us look for Samus, if you want to" Peach suggested.

I can do that" Mikey agreed.

Good, now let's keep going" Zelda said.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

Mario, this is meaningless, we've been walking for hours, we haven't found Samus or the others at all, why can't we just leave already?" Ike asked.

Because we came out here to find Samus and meet back up with the others if we can, now stop complaining" Mario answered.

Why even bother, it's her fault we got separated from the others, for all I know, she could be dead right now" Ike said.

Hey, watch your mouth, don't talk about Samus like that, she's your friend too you know" Sonic retorted.

Like I care" Ike said.

You keep talking like that, you'll be the next one to get killed by that monster" Luigi said.

I'll just pretend I didn't hear that from you" Ike said.

Whatever, just shut your mouth, geez" Sonic said.

I sure hope we find Samus sooner or later, because this place is creeping me out" Roy said.

They continued walking for about three more hours, but during the whole travel, it started raining along the way.

Great, just great, now it's raining" Sonic said.

It doesn't matter, we have to keep going until we find our friends" Mario said.

Pretty soon, without warning, Ike was suddenly grabbed by a large reptilian arm and pulled in through the ferns, before long, he was suddenly killed as blood splattered onto the ground.

Oh my god, Ike's been killed" Roy said in shock.

What the heck was that?" Luigi asked.

No time to find out, let's go" Mario said as he, Luigi, Sonic, and Roy all took off running.

* * *

**Currently...**

Samus was residing at a lake located near a cave, which was where the Charizardosaurus lived. She had been sitting there alone for hours during the rainy weather.

I wonder where Char-char is, it's not like him to be gone for so long, but then again, he is a meat eater, he's probably out hunting for food" Samus said.

Then she heard a faint voice from far away, it almost sounded like someone said her name.

What was that?" Samus wondered.

Pretty soon, the same voice got louder as it reached her location, it turned out to be none other than Link, who came out of the forest with Peach, Zelda, and Mikey.

Guys?" Samus asked.

Oh Samus, we finally found you, I'm so glad you're not dead" Peach said hugging her.

Dead, what made you think that?" Samus asked.

You never came back, we assumed you were killed" Link said.

But now that we found you, we can leave" Mikey said.

Leave, I don't wanna leave" Samus said.

What?" Link asked.

I'm safe here, Char-char would never let me get hurt" Samus said.

Char-char, who's that?" Zelda asked.

My friend" Samus said.

Your friend, you mean that Charizardosaurus?" Mikey asked.

Yes, he and I are old childhood friends, I first met when he was a baby while I was 8 years old" Samus said.

You do realize that he's a vicious, murderous monster that kills people, right?" Mikey asked.

Actually, there's a reason why he kills people, it's all because of me" Samus answered.

You, why?" Zelda asked.

Well, you see, a long time ago when we were young, we were best friends, we did everything together, that is until one day, some government soldiers were sent here to look for me, attempting to take me away from him. Char-char and I tried to escape, but it was no use, the soldiers took me from him. We remained separated for years, as I grew up, I completely forgot about him and our friendship. But the very moment I saw him again, my old memories came back to me. I soon realized that the only reason he always killed people was because he was covering up his sadness over how much he missed me" Samus explained.

So that's why he kills, he was upset over being separated from you, that's so sad" Peach said in agreement.

Enough of this, we're getting out of here, and you're coming with us" Mikey said grabbing Samus's arm and trying to take her along, but she yanked her arm away.

I told you I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying with Char-char" Samus said defensively.

Look Samus, you're obviously too confused to understand, he's a giant predatory monster, there's a possible chance that could kill you if he gets incredibly hungry" Mikey told her.

He's not a monster, he's just misunderstood" Samus said getting mad.

He is a monster, he killed my best friend, you can't live with him, we have to go, all of us, including you" Mikey said trying to grab her again, but this time she slapped him across the face.

DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO TOUCH ME AGAIN YOU JERK" Samus snapped.

YOU LISTEN TO ME, ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS HAVE SPENT HOURS LOOKING FOR YOU, YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT IS HAPPENING, THAT MONSTER IS KILLING EVERYONE OF YOUR FRIENDS ONE BY ONE, AND YOU'RE SAYING THAT HE'S JUST MISUNDERSTOOD, FACE THE FACTS SAMUS, HE'S NOT YOUR FRIEND, HE IS A VICIOUS BLOODTHIRSTY MONSTER, HE'S JUST KEEPING YOU WITH HIM UNTIL HE GETS THE RIGHT TIME TO EAT YOU ALIVE" Mikey shouted.

Suddenly, in fit of rage, Samus punched Mikey hard in the face, then she gripped his throat really tightly and slammed him against a tree.

DON'T YOU EVER,EVER, TALK ABOUT CHAR-CHAR LIKE THAT AGAIN, EVER, HE IS MY BEST FRIEND, I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK HE'S A MONSTER, HE'S NOT, HE WOULD NEVER TRY TO HURT ME, HE COMFORTS ME, HE CARES FOR ME, HE KEEPS ME PROTECTED FROM HARM, HE EVEN STOPPED A PACK OF WOLVES FROM TRYING TO KILL ME, SO YOU BETTER TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID OR I'LL LET HIM KILL YOU WHEN HE SEES YOU, AND LIKE I SAID BEFORE, I'M NOT LEAVING HIM, I AM STAYING WITH HIM AND I MEAN IT" Samus shouted back before releasing him.

Without even saying a word, Mikey turned around and began walking away.

Now Samus, are you really sure this is what you want?" Link asked.

Yes, I really care about Char-char, and he really cares about me, and I don't want to be separated from him again, it would hurt him very deeply, I just wanna keep him calm" Samus said.

But they were suddenly startled by the sound of someone screaming, they all looked to see Mikey being attacked by the Charizardosaurus, which kills him by biting off his arms, legs and head, crushing each bodypart in his jaws, drawing out blood everywhere. After killing Mikey, the predatory reptile turned his attention to Link, Zelda, Peach. He growled with rage, believing they were trying to kill Samus, he charged forward with reckless aggression, attempting to kill them. But Samus stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

Char-char don't, please don't kill them, they're not gonna hurt me, they're my friends" Samus said trying to reason with him.

He eventually started to calm down as he listened to her.

That's it, calm down, it's okay, everything's alright Char-char" Samus said.

After he calmed down, he then turned around, spread his wings, and took to the sky, flying off into the forest.

Where's he going?" Zelda asked.

He's probably going to hunt for prey" Samus said.

So, this animal, he's actually willing to kill , just to protect you?" Link asked.

Yes, he cares about me and I care about him, we're childhood friends remember" Samus reminded him.

You do realize that he killed most of our friends" Zelda pointed out.

I know, and I do feel bad about it, it's just that he's gets very territorial when people wander in his territory, that's probably why he killed them" Samus said.

* * *

**Later on...**

After hearing reports on the radio about deaths in Lybon Forest being caused by a monstrous reptile, the government sent out some soldiers to investigate the situation. The soldiers quietly prowled through the forest, keeping a lookout for any signs of the Charizardosaurus while doing so.

Alright men, keep your eyes peeled, there's a possible chance that monster could strike at anytime" said the commander.

The ten soldiers continued walking until they came across a tree covered with blood.

Oh my god, look at this blood, this is unbelievable" said one of the soldiers.

This might have been the handywork of that monster we heard about on the radio" the commander replied.

Judging from the looks of things, this monster doesn't play games with his victims" said another soldier.

Before they even suspected, the soldiers were alerted by the sound of a low growling sound.

What the hell was that noise?" The commander asked.

Suddenly, the Charizardosaurus bursted out of the forest and attacked one of the soldiers, biting his head off.

SHOOT IT, SHOOT IT NOW" the commander yelled.

The soldiers all began firing there machine guns at the animal, but not only were their bullets unable to penetrate his tough skin, but the gunshots also angered him. In retaliation, the reptile killed another soldier by thrusting his right clawed hand into the soldier's chest, ripping out his heart and crushing it, causing the soldier to fall to the ground dead. He then proceeded to kill the rest of the soldiers, one by one. The soldiers tried shooting him again, but this only made him angrier. He bit off a soldier's arm, knocked him on the ground and smashed him, squirting out blood and guts. After killing several more soldiers, two of them by biting their throats, and the rest of them by slicing their heads off with his claws, he then turns his attention to the commander.

COME AND GET ME YOU BASTARD" the commander yelled firing his machine gun at the reptile, but his efforts proved useless as the Charizardosaurus crushed his skull in his jaws and tore off his arms savagely.

* * *

**Sometime later...**

The others had all managed to gather up at Samus's location.

So, are you seriously considering on staying here with this animal?" Sonic asked.

Yes, I don't wanna hurt him again by leaving him" Samus said

Even though he killed most of our friends, I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to stay with him, since you're his friend" Mario agreed.

But suddenly, out of nowhere, a large male cougar leapt out of the forest and attacked Roy, killing him by biting his throat. Everyone gasped in shock at the sight of this. The cougar suddenly turned it's attention towards the frightened people, setting it's sights on Samus. It began slowly advancing towards her, all the while Samus took off running, the cougar ran after her. Samus panted heavily as she tried to escape from the big cat, but she was having no luck as the cougar kept her in it's view. She was eventually cornered against a tree, cowering in fear as the predator approached her, snarling hungrily. Samus was completely defenseless as the cougar closed in on her, she did the only thing she could do, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Just before the cougar could even pounce on her, a loud carnivorous roar was heard in the distance. Within minutes, the Charizardosaurus flew down from the sky and landed in front of the cougar, keeping it from reaching Samus.

Char-char, you came to save me" Samus said in relief.

Char-char looked at her from the corner of his eye and tilted his head to the right, gesturing for her to run away while he fights the cougar. Understanding what he meant, Samus got up and ran away. The moment she was out of sight, Char-char turned his attention back to the cougar, which was snarling and roaring at him aggressively. He roared back with equal aggression, trying to intimidate his rival. The cougar leapt at him and bit him on the shoulder, making him roar in pain and rage, he retaliated by tossing the big cat against a tree. He then attempted to bite the mammal, but the cougar ran behind him and jumped on his back, biting his left wing and scratching his tail. In a rage, Char-char grabbed the cougar and threw it over his shoulder, where it landed on it's feet, right before it leapt at him again, this time it bit onto his arm, causing him great pain. Angered, he slashed the cougar on the side, making it screech in pain, causing it to let go. Char-char then bit down on the cougar's neck, lifted it up off the ground and slammed it down with great force. He continued slamming the cougar on the ground multiple times before stopping, holding the now lifeless mammal in his jaws. He dropped it to the ground, where it layed completely dead. He then walked away, leaving the body where it was.

However, suddenly, three helicopters appeared in the sky, and out of each of them came four SWAT agents sliding down on ropes. The soldiers all surrounded the reptile, pointing their guns at him. Just before he could attack any of them, however, one of them fired an assault rifle at him. Unlike the bullets from a machine gun, the bullet from the assault rifle pierced right through his skin, causing him extreme pain. Pretty soon all the SWAT agents began shooting at the animal, bombarding him with powerful gunshots, leaving bloody wounds all over him. He let out loud roar of pain, which spread throughout the whole forest to the point where it was heard by Samus and her friends from a mile away.

It sounds like Char-char is in trouble" Samus said in alarm as she headed off into the forest to find him, her friends followed her soon after. The moment they reached his location, they all witnessed in horror, the sight of Char-char being shot at by SWAT agents.

Samus tried to run to Char-char to protect him, but Link restrained her.

No Samus, it's too dangerous" Link said.

But Samus wasn't listening.

STOP IT, STOP SHOOTING, YOU'RE KILLING HIM" Samus yelled.

But the SWAT team refused to comply as they continued shooting. The more they shot at Char-char, the more it upset Samus. Afterwards, they finally stopped, and watched as Char-char fell to the ground.

CHAR-CHAR" Samus yelled.

She then shoved Link off of her and ran towards Char-char, pushing her way through the SWAT team and kneeling down to her lifeless friend.

Why, why did this have to happen?" Samus asked, crying as she cradled Char-char's head in her arms.

YOU IDIOTS, THAT ANIMAL WAS HER FRIEND, HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM" Sonic yelled.

We were just doing our jobs" said a SWAT agent.

DOING YOUR JOBS, YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND YOU FUCKING BASTARDS" Samus yelled while still crying.

SAMUS IS RIGHT, DO YOU REALIZED WHAT YOU'VE DONE" Mario shouted losing his temper.

Get everyone out of here now" said another SWAT agent.

NO, I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE, AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME, I'M STAYING HERE WITH CHAR-CHAR" Samus yelled defensively.

We're sorry ma'am, we can't let you do that" he replied.

* * *

**Later that night back at the mansion...**

I'm worried about Samus, she hasn't came out of her room since we got back" Link said.

She's still heartbroken over losing Char-char, she just needs to calm down" Mario said.

I hope she calms down soon" Peach said in concern.

Well, Char-char was her best friend" Sonic said.

I'm sure she'll be alright, I know that for sure" Luigi said sympathetically,

If only those SWAT morons hadn't killed him in the first place, he'd still be alive, and Samus would be with him right now" Lucas said.

Meanwhile, Samus was up in her room crying her eyes out, still feeling devastated about Char-char's death.

I can't believe he's gone, and I'll never see him again" Samus said.

* * *

**Meanwhile out in the forest...**

The rainy weather was still taking place, followed by a massive lightning strike. There, still laying in the same spot was the lifeless body of the Charizardosaurus, having been shot dead by a group of SWAT agents earlier, before this all happened, he was living peacefully after he was reunited with his childhood friend Samus, even though despite the fact that he killed some of her friends because he believed they were intruding on his homeland, and after saving Samus from being killed by wolves and a cougar, he too was killed himself. But suddenly, in a surprising motion, his eyes spring open, indicating that he's still alive. Realizing Samus had been taken from him once again, he roared loudly with rage and vengeance, vowing to reclaim Samus when given the chance.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

"Hey Samus, are you feeling alright?" Sonic asked.

"No, do I sound alright to you!" Samus retorted.

"Look Samus, I know you're still upset over Char-char being killed, but mourning him all the time isn't going to bring him back alive."

"You just don't get it do you Sonic, he wasn't just my best friend, he was like family to me, he stuck up for me, and I stuck up for him."

"I know, but still, you can't let your depression take over your life, you just have to let it all go, you have to stop thinking about him now, he's off to a better place."

But Samus just started crying and ran off to her room.

"What's the matter with you Sonic, why did you tell her that?" Mario asked shoving him slightly.

"I was trying to cheer her up."

"You know better than to tell her to forget about him, it will just make her feel more upset than usual."

"Well excuse me for trying to be sympathetic." Sonic said sarcastically before walking away.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

A herd of white-tailed deer were currently grazing on a nearby grassland, unaware that they were being stalked by a predator hiding within the forest. Suddenly, the Charizardosaurus lunged out of the forest, flying into the air, heading straight for the herd. The deers all made a run for it, running across the grassland. But one of them, a male deer wasn't so lucky as the reptilian predator dove at it from the sky, tackling it to the ground and biting it's throat. The deer struggled to break free, but the carnivore clamped down harder on it's throat until it drew out blood.

The rest of the herd managed to escape while the captured male was ripped apart limb from limb as the Charizardosaurus devoured it.

* * *

**Later...**

Samus was sneaking towards the main door. She was so heartbroken over the death of her friend, she was unable to accept it. Her devotion to Char-char overwhelmed her entirely, and now she was attempting to reunite with him. But she suddenly got spotted by Link.

"Samus where are are you going?" Link asked.

"I'm leaving to go live with Char-char." Samus said.

"Samus, you need to stop this, he's dead, there's no need to go back to the forest."

"He may be dead in person, but he's still alive in my heart."

"I hate to say this, but you've become way too obsessed with Char-char."

"I AM NOT OBSESSED WITH HIM, I'M DEVOTED TO HIM, HE'S MY FRIEND, AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY. I AM GOING BACK TO THE FOREST TO LIVE WITH HIM, AND YOU'RE NOT GONNA STOP ME." Samus yelled.

Samus was about to reach for the door until Link grabbed her arm.

"SAMUS, SNAP OUT OF IT, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING." Link yelled.

But Samus punched him hard in the face, which knocked him out cold.

"No one is stopping me from reuniting from Char-char, not even a jackass like you."

Samus then headed out to the van, which was parked next to the mansion. She quickly got in the driver seat, started the ignition and drove away.

"Don't worry Char-char, we'll be reunited once again." she said to herself as she headed for the forest.

* * *

**Later in the forest...**

Two men were busy down by the lake fishing. They believed that since the Charizardosaurus was supposedly "dead", the forest was now safe for them to camp out in. Little did they know that they would be proved wrong later on.

"Well Bob, today seems like a good day for fishing huh?" asked one of the men.

"I agree Manny, we've gotten some pretty big fish." said Bob.

The two men headed back to their campsite, which was complete with a tent, a cooler and some food as well as a campfire. They placed the fish in the cooler to keep it fresh for later. After that, they settled down in front of the campfire.

"Well, that was some good fishing!"

"No doubt about it. Without that monster around, we didn't have to worry about getting killed."

"You think there's a possible chance he might still be alive out there?"

"Of course not, the creature got killed by a bunch of S.W.A.T agents, you think it would survive being shot with assault rifles."

"No, I guess not."

"For both of our sakes, I hope that nothing mysterious happens."

Unaware, a monstrous predator was lurking in the large bushes, however it's movement ruffled the bushes slightly.

"What was that sound!"

"It was just the bushes Bob, there's nothing to worry about!"

"I think there's something in there."

"If there were a monster in that bush, which there isn't, I doubt that it would just reach out and attack me."

But, as if on cue, the predatory creature reached it's head out and clamped it's jaws on Manny's head, biting it off in an instant. Bob reacted with pure terror and tried to run away, only to be knocked down by the creature's tail. He was too late to get up however as the animal pounced on him and began tearing him apart, shredding him to pieces. The Charizardosaurus had killed them both in a savage manner.

"Char-char, where are you, it's me Samus, I've come back for you." said a voice.

Char-char soon perked up when he heard the sound of his best friend searching for him. He took off into the air and flew around the forest, trying to locate Samus. Eventually, he spotted her from below and dived down, landing right in front of her. Samus instantly embraced him in a hug.

"Oh Char-char, you're alive, I was so worried about you. Now you and I can finally stay together always. Nothin will ever keep us apart again." said Samus.

The two friends remained in that position for the rest of the hour, feeling destined to remain together as one for all eternity.

* * *

**Well, I decided to make this chapter more longer. That way it'll make more sense.**

**I hope you'll be prepared for when I make the sequel, it's called "The Creature From Lybon Forest 2: Bloody Nature".**

**"Coming Soon"**

**Anyways, see ya later folks.**


End file.
